


hungry as a bear (claw)

by evergrove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Regina has something to say about Emma's bear claw lunches.





	hungry as a bear (claw)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wapwani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wapwani/gifts).



Henry saunters to the kitchen and snatches some tomatoes and cheese from the counter.

"You're as bad as your Ma," Regina says, shaking her head.

"I'm a growing kid, she has no excuse."

"Kid! I resent that."

"He's right. You should eat your lunch and you wouldn’t be hungry." Emma tries to object, but Regina continues. "No honey, lunch isn't three bear claws."

"But they're so good."

"They're just empty carbs. You need some protein, good fats and veggies."

"But..."

"No buts. From now on anything that goes into your mouth comes from me."

Emma smirks. "Really?"

"Really, Miss Swan."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Eat your lunch and you wouldn’t be hungry."


End file.
